Dulce Venganza
by Kaoriin
Summary: *Fic traducido* Horohoro hace enojar a Ren, y Ren encuentra la mejor manera de hacerlo pagar de vuelta!


**__**

Notas de la traductora (o sea yo ^^): Nunca antes había traducido un fic, pero espero que entiendan todo y esta versión es un poquito distinta a la original (tuve algunos problemas con algunas palabras... xD) la única razón por la cual traduje esta historia es porque me encantó, es una historia realmente divertida, y quiero que todos ustedes la disfruten tanto como yo ^^. Todos los créditos son de la autora, ya que ella sacó de su imaginación toda esta situación, sin más, espero que les guste ^^ Si lo preguntan, si, si tengo el permiso de la autora ^^

Dulce Venganza By OmoideKeeper

"Sono yarou..." Ren murmuró suavemente mientras se colocaba detrás de la puerta. ¿¡Cómo se atrevió a hacerle ESO!?. Quería ver sangre. Quería sentir el líquido rojizo fluir, decorando sus manos, escurriéndose por sus brazos... la venganza era en lo único que podía pensar, y alguien podría, muy pronto, pasar MUCHO dolor. 

Repentinamente, se congeló. Habían mejores maneras para tomar venganza que simplemente correr tras él. Una muy, muy, ***muy* **buena manera para atormentarlo. Oh, si... la venganza puede ser muy dulce. 

"¡¡¡Ren!!!" Horohoro gritó, su voz resonaba por toda la casa, y él caminó al interior. "¿DONDE está este tipo?" se preguntó mientras se sentaba en un sillón negro de terciopelo. Que sitio tan triste era la casa de Ren, en la que estaba viviendo ahora. A cualquier lugar donde miraras estaba tan oscuro como el mismo Ren. Quizás era ese el por que le gustaba. 

"¿Hm?" Horohoro tomó un pequeño pedazo de papel que cayó al suelo. Miró a su alrededor y leyó la nota, pensando en porque Ren dejaría una nota por ahí. Ren era de lo más misterioso, con sus pequeños secretos sobre cosas como éstos... 

__

Baka-yarou.

Ciertamente, esa era la forma en que Ren podría empezar una nota. No era que nunca le mandaba notas a Horohoro, pero... parecía ser Ren, absolutamente olía a Ren. Confía en un tipo como ese para comenzar una nota con un insulto. __Mira a quien le hablas--oh_,_ Horohoro pensó que podría ser sobre el pequeño regalo que dejó a Ren para buscar.

__

Bueno, lo único que por ahora te puedo decir es que estás interrumpiendo en mi casa, y estas leyendo esta nota que es personal, y ahora estas sentado en mi sillón de terciopelo con tus zapatos sucios sobre el, deberías hacer algo útil.

Horohoro se ofendió. Sus zapatos no estaban sucios. Estaba solo un poco... cubiertos de una mezcla sucia y de agua. Pero no sucios.

__

Para de quejarte, saca tu flojo trasero, y ve a la cocina.

La nota terminó ahí, y Horohoro la miró fijamente. ¿Quién creía Ren que ERA, ordenándole cosas como esas? Horohoro era un shaman también, y no era alguien al que podías mandar tan fácilmente. Aún así, suspiró y se levantó, preguntándose que le tenía Ren esperando. Bason no iba a matarlo, ¿cierto?. Horohoro deseó haber traído con el a Kororo... hubiera sido agradable tener un pequeño espíritu en esos momentos. 

Ren soltó una carcajada. Oh, esto sería muy interesante, Horohoro estaba reaccionando ***exactamente* **como lo esperaba. Ya casi se había hecho una idea de como el shaman de hielo reaccionaría para el resto del plan que tenía. Horohoro estaba destinado a ser gracioso. 

"Ren, ¿qué diablos pasa aquí?" Horohoro preguntó mientras entraba en la cocina. La cocina, diferente al resto de la casa, NO era negra. Era blanca. Horohoro remarcó ese hecho, y después se encogió de hombros. ¿De verdad quería descubrir lo que había en el fondo de la cabeza de Ren, desconociendo que cosa podía vivir allí? No, en realidad no quería. 

No tan sorprendente era el hecho de que Ren tampoco estaba en la cocina. Pero en lugar del shaman chino, otra nota se encontraba en una mesita, y la misma caligrafía cubriendo la superficie del papel. Horohoro suspiró. Esto se estaba poniendo molesto.

Por fin llegaste, te tomó mucho tiempo.

Y Ren seguía tan fastidioso como siempre.

__

Si fueras cualquier otra persona, pensaría que puedes encontrar a quien te hospeda fácilmente en este momento y por tu propia cuenta, pero estás siguiendo las notas como un niño bueno.

Bien, eso era IRRITANTE

__

No puedes matarte hasta que me encuentres, Horohoro. Ahora, apresúrate y sube las escaleras. Y sácate esa chaqueta que llevas puesta, no hace frío aquí adentro.

Bueno... Ren tenía razón sobre eso. Horohoro no necesitaba una chaqueta adentro, siempre sentía tanto calor con ella puesta en la casa de Ren... de todas maneras, Horohoro no podía matar a Ren hasta encontrarlo...

__

¿Por qué sigues leyendo esto? ANDA.

Hey, ¿quién se creía que era?

__Bueno... nadie había acusado a Horohoro de ser el shaman *más inteligente.__

"Ren, si dejaste otra nota, te voy a--" Horohoro lanzó un quejido antes de poder terminar su pensamiento. Había una nota, justo ahí, en la mesita, en la otra sala de Ren. Horohoro tuvo un escalofrío mientras miraba alrededor, pero no era por causa del frío. Solamente una vez había entrado a esa sala, y la formalidad de esta le incomodaba tremendamente. 

Por supuesto, Ren le había mostrado que no era solamente una sala formal, pero... Horohoro nunca se alejó de la primera impresión. Algo de ahí parecía ser muy... elegante para el gusto de Horohoro.

__

Para de quejarte alrededor de la sala.

Aparentemente, Ren sabía eso. 

Puedes ser como un bebé a veces, Horohoro.

Un... ¡¿BEBE?! El mal humor de Horohoro salió a flote. El *no* era un bebé.

__

Bien, supongo que tienes razón. No eres un bebé... completamente. Sólo me haces dudar algunas veces.

¿Ren era psíquico?

No, no soy psíquico, Horohoro. Solamente te conozco. Eres un poco predecible, ya sabes. Y ahora vas a hacer pucheros y vas a decir que no eres predecible.

Horohoro se contuvo de hacer un puchero. 

__

_*No* voy a seguir lo que ese... tipo... Ren, ¡diga que voy a hacer! ¡No lo haré!_

Y ahora has decidido que no vas a hacer lo que yo dije que harías, estás siguiendo mis predicciones exactamente como lo esperaba.

_Maldito._ 

Puedes tratar de maldecirme, Horohoro, pero imagino que encuentras que es difícil de hacerlo.

_ Maldito... maldito!!_

Maldecirme dos veces va a ser dos veces más difícil.

¡¿Qué pasa con este tipo?!

__

Ahora, ve, sigue buscándome. Después de todo, no puedes maldecirme hasta que me encuentres. Todo lo que puedes hacer es decir 'maldito' una y otra vez. Y ¿*Por qué* estás todavía usando tus sucios zapatos y arrastrando todo ese lodo por mi casa?

Horohoro suspiró. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Ren? ¿El otro shaman encontró diversión en las notas? ... Por supuesto que sí. Era Ren. 

Pero... otra vez, tenía un punto. ¿*Porque* Horohoro todavía estaba usando los zapatos? No había un punto real para hacer enojar a Ren por causa de ellos. Horohoro se agachó y se quitó los zapatos, pensando, __ ¿Porqué lo estoy buscando?__

Tratando de vencer a Ren, bajó las escaleras, listo para colocarse los zapatos cerca de la puerta.

_ Y entonces cae dentro de la siguiente parte de mi trampa._

Horohoro llegó hasta la puerta. Otra nota estaba en la puerta, exactamente al nivel de los ojos de Horohoro. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que Ren estaba caminando cerca, dejando esas notas, como la última que leyó, pero eso tendría que ser exageradamente rápido.

__

No, ahou, no estoy caminando cerca dejando estas notas ara ti. Aunque... esa sería una buena idea para la próxima vez.

¿Cómo el bastardo sabía que podría haber una segunda vez?

__

Por supuesto que habrá otra próxima vez, Horohoro. *Siempre* hay una próxima vez. ¿Hasta ahora no lo has descubierto?

Horohoro suspiró. "Maldito".

__

Ya dijiste eso.

"¿Decir qué?"

__

Decir que me maldeciste. 

"Oh, eso." Horohoro de repente cayó en cuenta de la absurda situación en la que se encontraba. El estaba ahí, un poderoso shaman, hablándole a una nota. Una *nota* escrita por otro shaman. Una nota escrita por otro estirado, trancado shaman.

Llamado Ren.

Ahora, para de hablarle a la nota y sigue. Y quítate esos guantes. Te hacen lucir más idiota de lo que eres. 

El temperamento de Horohoro soltó una llamarada repentina, mientras se quitaba los guantes. No lo hacían verse como un idiota... ¿cierto? 

Posó su mirada en el espejo continuo a la puerta y agitó su cabeza, viendo el reflejo. No, no lo hacían verse idiota, pero en verdad no quería discutir con las notas de Ren. Numero uno, lo hacían sentirse como un idiota, numero dos, lo que *realmente* quería hacer era que Ren pagara de vuelta por lo que estaba haciendo ahora. 

__

_Definitivamente, no era el shaman más inteligente._ 

__

"AITSU!!!!" Horohoro gritó sonoramente y enseguida entró a la pieza, completamente oscura. El shaman de hielo no podía ver nada en la oscuridad, y el, otra vez, deseo haber estado con Kororo. 

Si Ren estaba allí, sus ojos ya se hubieran acostumbrado al grado de oscuridad de la pieza, teniendo una clara ventaja sobre Horohoro a ese punto. 

No mencionando la ventaja que Ren tenía sobre Horohoro, puesto que esa era la única habitación en la casa de Ren, en la cual Horohoro no había estado antes. 

"¿Ren?" Horohoro preguntó un poco más calmado, la oscuridad de la habitación lo estaba inquietando... un poco. "Ren, si esta es otra de tus bromas, es una muy lamen--" 

Horohoro paró de hablar abruptamente, mientras que la puerta se cerraba de golpe. Sintió un escalofrío. Algo estaba mal aquí. Muy mal. Ahora... ¿dónde diablos estaban los interruptores de las luces? 

"¿Ren?" preguntó de nuevo, moviéndose con cuidado y muy lento hacia atrás, sintiendo una barra de metal presionando contra su espalda.

Trató de abrir la puerta para salir, estaba cerrada, avanzó hacia la otra puerta con la misma velocidad, trató de abrirla, estaba cerrada también, considerando cualquier lugar adonde fuera, estaba cerrado. Y todavía no había respuesta de la oscuridad. 

"Ren, si estás ahí y solamente no estás respondiendo, te voy a--" 

Unas manos fuertes hicieron que su vana amenaza se fuera, y de la misma suave manera, un rango de voz grave pasó por el aire, "Está bien, Horohoro, me encontraste" 

"Ren, ¿qué diablos fueron todas esas notas sobre--" Horohoro fue interrumpido puesto que Ren lo besó. 

Ren finalmente se separó, y Horohoro vio un brillo en esos ojos dorados. "Hablas mucho, Horohoro" 

Horohoro trató de sonreír, todo salió inciertamente. *De verdad* no entendía a Ren a veces. "¿y?" 

"Todavía estas usando mucha ropa."

Yoh caminó dentro de la casa de Ren, mirando a los alrededores. "¿Ren?" llamó. "¿Ren? ¿No íbamos a entrenar todos juntos? ¿Ren?" ¿Dónde estaba ese shaman? Oh, bien. Yoh tenía sus audífonos, y ¿qué más que eso quería en ese momento? Bason apareció rápidamente, e Yoh le preguntó, "¿Dónde está Ren?" 

La cabeza de Bason dio un vuelco. ¿Qué le diría a Yoh? ¡Cualquier cosa menos la verdad! "él esta... ocupado" 

Yoh se encongó de hombros, miro los alrededores de nuevo, y entonces se volvió a Bason de nuevo. "¿Dónde está Horohoro?" 

"también... ocupado" 

"¿Qué significa eso?" 

" Si no lo sabes, eres muy joven para saberlo."

Mientras Yoh se encongó de hombros de nuevo, Manta llegó corriendo, sus ojos se ensancharon. "¡¡¡YOH!!! ¡¡¡ TE DIJE QUE NO SALIERAS SIN MI!!! ¡¡¡LO PROMETISTE!!!" 

"Ahí estás, Manta" Yoh sonrió. 

Manta miró alrededor, y se volvió a Bason "¿Dónde está Ren?" 

"...Ocupado." 

"¿Horohoro?" 

"también... ocupado." 

Los ojos de Manta se ensancharon aún más, y un pequeño sollozo escapó de él. Yoh bajó la mirada a su pequeño acompañante, y preguntó, "¿Qué ocurre, Manta?" 

"Emm...nada..." Manta respondió débilmente. Ese *no era* tiempo de estar explicando a Yoh, que pasaba cuando alguien estaba ocupado mientras se estaba con otra persona. NO era buen momento, definitivamente no. 

Después de todo, si Yoh no sabía, era muy joven para saberlo.

****

Notas del autor: Como todos saben, escribí esto debido a una foto que un amigo dibujó, llamada 'Como el pelo de Ren logra quedarse arriba' Esa foto es el 'pequeño regalo que Ren encontró (dejado por Horohoro). La foto tiene la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Ren, con una muy... linda... horquilla de mariposa con arcos, cintitas, campanas, etc. Horohoro está en la esquina con una brocha, mientras que al lado, Ren se está enojando. 

****

Notas de la traductora (yo otra vez xD): ¿Qué les pareció? ^^ me encanta esta pareja, y como en inglés no hay muchos fics de ellos.... ;_; este ha sido hasta ahora el que más me ha gustado ^^ ahh... y disculpen si he tenido algún error gramático, ok??

Hagan el favor de dejar un review para esta pobre traductora!! apreten el botoncito!! apretenlo!!! es sólo un click.... ^^ gracias 


End file.
